survivor_goikyfandomcom-20200213-history
Push Dagger
Category:Characters Category:Season 2 Contestant Push Dagger is a contestant played by ZerOcarina in Survivor: Yoyleland. He's part of the triangle team, Shirarka, and appears to be a huge fan of Sonic The Hedgehog. He acts the only way he knows: by being cool and friendly and cool again because you're never too cool. Coverage In Episode 1, Push Dagger was accepted into the triangle team. In Episode 2, the triangle team chose the name Shirarka. They placed third for the team name, and second for the shelter. They placed second overall. In Episode 4, Shirarka got last place because their shelter got obliterated and the whole shelter got… eaten, by Cursed Bubble. In Episode 5, Push Dagger’s vote is unknown, and he got 1 vote. In Episode 6, Push Dagger got 9 points with a cursed Yellow Face, bringing Shirarka’s average to 8.5. Shirarka got first place in the challenge with an average of 8.33. In Episode 8, Shirarka got first place in the challenge with the Battle Kitchen. In Episode 10, Push Dagger got 8th place and spotted 17 differences with a time of 6:04. Shirarka got first place with an average placement of 9.89. In Episode 12, Push Dagger got 12th place, he died because of answering incorrectly, VMU killed him, and he killed nobody. He also got the potato 2 times. Shirarka got third place. In Episode 13, Push Dagger’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 14, Push Dagger gets -232 points. Shirarka gets second place with 8.38 average points. In Episode 16, Shirarka got a score of 3/10 with the egg gathering, a score of 8/10 for the milk, and a score of 8/10 for the butter. Shirarka got second with an average of 6.3/10. In Episode 18, Shirarka gets second place but is still up for elimination due to two teams being UFE in Episode 19. In Episode 19, Push Dagger’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. He also used an X-Ray Slip. In Episode 19 Part 2, Push Dagger was sent to the new team, Devarka. In Episode 20, Push Dagger lost the roast battle against Devil Dictionary. Kupita lost with a total win count of 5. In Episode 22, Push Dagger chose Checkerboard from FIF and got a score of 5. Devarka lost with an average of 7. In Episode 23, Push Dagger’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 24, Push Dagger and Quartz teamed up and tied against Dice and Windows 10. Devarka lost with a score of 0. In Episode 25, Push Dagger’s vote is unknown, and he got 0 votes. In Episode 26, Push Dagger got a score of 7 redrawing Chocolate Ball as a square. Devarka won by a landslide with an average of 8.22 compared to Kupita’s score of 7.17. In Episode 28, Devarka lost the Evil Leafy maze by a landslide with Discord Status Symbol’s score of 11:01. In Episode 29, Push Dagger’s vote is unknown, and he got 1 vote. In Episode 30, Push Dagger got 12th place, keeping him safe. Devarka won with an average of 7. In Episode 32, Devarka’s zombie survival team won against Kupita’s survival team. Story One evening, while searching for a main weapon, the young Prince Coolax tried several blades and eventually the push daggers. Before finally deciding on a staff to be his main weapon, he accidentally threw a push dagger in a deep hole said to hold magical properties. Those rumors were indeed correct, as when the push dagger felt deeper and deeper, he progressively gained conciousness. He eventually became a fully alive creature and reached the other side of the hole, a land where objects can live. Amazed by this sudden change, he started to act like the last living creature he "met" before his life started, Prince Coolax ; he was the only way he knew someone could be. He quickly tried everything this world had to offer and gained some sort of love for a certain blue hedgehog and a faraway mystical land called Belgium. He then started to wonder if life had any purpose. Unable to find an answer anywhere, he decided he would create his own life purpose. He heard many legends about fairies and how to become one. The power he seeked was the one of the Three S : Swords, Snakes, and Skeletons. One would become the Fairy of the Three S after beating three challenges, one for each S, in the lands, seas, and skies. Naturally, he began his journey by seeking the power of the swords. He reached the skies thanks to a hidden stairway leading to a cloud coliseum. There, several warriors mastering the sword were waiting for their next challenger. Even though he couldn't remember his past as a non-living object, he still had a weapon instinct and managed to beat every single one of them. The skies then gifted him with the power of the swords. He then returned to the lands, looking for the Snake Kingdom, which was avoided by many because snakes are so scary. Push Dagger didn't know exactly what a snake was though, so he wasn't afraid to enter the kingdom... And then spend 3 years living with the snakes who are actually very friendly creatures. For making people aware that snakes aren't scary at all, the lands gifted him with the power of the snakes. A long time had passed since the first day of his journey, but it was time for the final challenge to come. He had to search in the waters of the whole world, looking for the skeleton of the previous Fairy of the Three S. He was ready to search far and wide, spending all eternity trying to find an unidentifiable skeleton in the deepest oceans... Only to have the incredible luck to find it on the first try. Some say that the skeleton only appears to those who truly are determined to find it, which would make sense but it's still pretty weird. Whether it's real or not, the seas gifted him with the power of the skeletons. And with that, Push Dagger finally had the power of the Three S. He felt the whole world reaching his soul, the lands, seas, and skies fusing together to make him the new Fairy of the Three S. Now that this was done, he thought it was time for him to relax... But he then heard of a land with purple grass named Yoyleland. Purple being his favorite color, he had to come see this. And by reaching this new world, an interesting new challenge of survival caught his eye... Trivia * He is the second oldest contestant of season 2, at the age of 20. * His intro pose is the same one as Sonic in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate.